Rebellion
Rebellion is Dante's trademark magic sword. It is introduced in Devil May Cry 2 and appears throughout the series. Though it has the form of a standard sword,Devil May Cry 2, Weapon File — Rebellion: "A standard sword for Dante." it is a magical blade originally created alongside the and Yamato when the Dark Knight Sparda split his power into three pieces, and was named by him to embody "retaliation".Devil May Cry 5, Documents — The Legend of Sparda: "'The Dark Knight Sparda split his power in three parts. One blade bore his own name; the second blade was named to embody retaliation; the final blade was named to embody a god of death.'" To complement the Yamato, which can separate man from devil, the Rebellion can instead unite the two forces.Devil May Cry 5, Weapon Reports — Rebellion: "The sword left to Dante by his legendary demon daddy, the Dark Knight Sparda. I've been slacking off on my devil sword studies, so I can't say much, but it ain't no normal weapon, that's for sure. I mean, that Yamato sword you had ganked from you has the power to separate man from demon, right? I bet this sword has some crazy powers of its own, too. But as things stand, I can't quite figure out what they might be."Devil May Cry 5, Dante: "The demonic power was activated in my once when Vergil lovingly jammed this through my chest. I always wondered...Why did my father give me the Rebellion?" / "Over the years, I've been stabbed and jabbed by a number of things. But who would've ever guessed..." / "If the Yamato can separate man from devil...Then what about the Rebellion?" Rebellion was eventually given to Dante as a keepsake from his father, and its ability allowed it to serve as a physical manifestation of his Devil Trigger power.Devil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Rebellion: "A memento given to Dante by his father, this large magical blade is the physical manifestation of Dante’s power." The blade's power originally laid dormant,Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. This magic blade's true power hasn't fully awakened." but through contact with Dante's blood, it was awakened,Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. Dante's blood has awakened the blade's true power." culminating in him using its intrinsic function to fully unite his human and demon halves, reforging the blade into the Devil Sword Dante.Devil May Cry 5, Weapon Reports — Devil Sword Dante: "A new devil sword born from the fusion of Rebellion and Sparda: the devil sword Dante. Looks like Dante's following in his daddy's footsteps, swinging around a demon blade with his own name. I dunno if he used his own power to fuse it with Sparda, or if it was Rebellion's doing...Either way, anyone can see this is one hell of a new weapon. Appearance Rebellion is a massive sword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crossguard is folded in against the ribs, but it extends and the skull transform to a screaming skull once the sword is awakened by Dante's blood. In Devil May Cry 5, Rebellion received a slight redesign. The grip has a an interwoven pattern. The quillions are smaller and have a slight curve to them. The skull and quillions both have swirling patterns on them, and the skull on the "demon" side now has horns coming out of its eye sockets. The ribcage is now just a raised addition to the blade rather than surrounding it, with the blade going all the way back to the guard. The blade also has swirling patterns reminiscent of pattern-welded "Damascus" steel, with the pattern darker and more noticeable on the "demon" side, and has a slight rainbow-colored sheen to it. Powers Rebellion is a remarkably powerful magical sword. It is sharp enough to pierce the surface of the Savior's body while it is powered by the . It is also one of the most durable objects in the series, capable of withstanding hits from the space-cutting blade Yamato, as well as a direct punch from the Savior. Rebellion is awakened by Dante's blood, however, Dante's own latent power must be active for the blood to have an effect. In the manga, Dante's latent demonic powers became temporarily active and his blood transformed Rebellion, but when Dante's powers became dormant again, Rebellion became dormant as well. In Devil May Cry 5, Dante deduced that Rebellion had an ability to complement that of Yamato. While Yamato could separate a person's mortal and demonic sides, the Rebellion can instead unify them. Dante exploited this ability by willingly impaling himself on the sword, fusing the Rebellion and Sparda into the Devil Sword Dante and simultaneously unlocking his Sin Devil Trigger. History Before Devil May Cry 3 Rebellion once belonged to Dante's father, Sparda, who split his immense power into it as well as Force Edge and Yamato, and gave it to Dante as a keepsake. ''Devil May Cry 3'' manga ''Devil May Cry 3'' Dante uses the Rebellion as his primary weapon while exploring the Temen-ni-gru, but after his first battle with Vergil, his brother uses the Rebellion to impale Dante, inadvertently awakening the sword and Dante's Devil Trigger through contact with Dante's blood. Dante continues to use the sword until he recovers his father's personal blade, the Force Edge. ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' Dante goes back to using Rebellion after giving Sparda to Trish. When on a mission, Dante just carries the sword on his back, but while among humans, he carries it in a guitar case to avoid unwanted attention. ''Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1'' ''Devil May Cry 2'' Dante brought Rebellion along for his mission on Vie de Marli. ''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare'' Dante brought the sword with him to fight against Balrog when he returned to Vie De Marli. ''Devil May Cry 5'' Dante brings the Rebellion with him to challenge Urizen, but the demon's amazing strength shatters the sword, leaving Dante with only the lower half of the weapon. Dante takes up the Devil Sword Sparda and once again engages Urizen, but is still no match for Urizens power. He is flung out of the Qliphoth and falls into a coma. A month later, Dante is awakened by V, who made it seem like he was going to kill Dante with his father's sword, correctly believing it would wake him up. Dante takes the sword and makes his way through the ruins of the city, eventually arriving at the ruins of his childhood home. Pondering the abilities of the Yamato, Dante deduces that the Rebellion likely has a complementing power, and impales himself with the remainder blade. He is proven right as the sword assimilates him with his inherent power while simultaneously fusing with the Devil Sword Sparda to form the Devil Sword Dante. Gameplay In Devil May Cry 2, Rebellion is the default sword in Dante's arsenal and it functions exactly like the other two swords, Vendetta and Merciless, in terms of moveset. As with the other two swords, Dante's Devil Trigger allows him to amplify Rebellion's power and use techniques like Round Trip and Million Stab. In Devil May Cry 3, Rebellion becomes a unique weapon with its own combos. It now has a full Devil May Cry-style Stinger rather than the stationary Stinger of Devil May Cry 2, and is also one of the weapons that Air Hike can be purchased for. Dante can perform a new charge move called "Drive" which throws out a powerful projectile which deals heavy damage and can knock enemies down. The new Swordmaster Style grants Dante additional moves for Rebellion, starting with Aerial Rave which allows him to perform a three-hit aerial juggle combo rather than his usual Helm Breaker downward strike, and Prop Shredder which has Dante perform two buzzsaw-like spins of his sword, the first of which can launch enemies into the air. As the player levels up Swordmaster, Dante gains Sword Pierce, a move similar to Round Trip where Dante throws his sword straight into an enemy, having it deal damage over time while Dante can perform unarmed attacks or switch weapons. Unlike Round Trip, the sword can be manually recalled at any time. Finally, Dance Macabre has Dante perform a long combo which can end in a Million Stab or Crazy Combo into a pole dance move where Dante spins around his sword and ends with a mighty slash. With Devil Trigger active, Dante performs faster moves and cannot be interrupted unless it's a large foe. He can also use his folded coat wings to glide, and when he utilizes Air Hike near a wall to leap off of, he can descend faster and go longer in distance. In Devil May Cry 4, Rebellion has a wider selection of combos. Million Stab is no longer a Crazy Combo, instead being the standard ending of Combo B (as with the swords in the first game) and a hold action from Stinger. Dante can now execute a "quick" version of Drive and upgrade it to the three-hit Overdrive. Dante has the ability to increase the range and power of Rebellion's attacks with his Devil Trigger, which also drastically changes how some moves like Stinger behave. Round Trip returns in place of Sword Pierce, but can be used more quickly, and can be manually recalled at any time as with Sword Pierce. Dance Macabre starts off in the same way, but does not have a Crazy Combo ending: instead, after the Million Stab, Dante automatically finishes by performing an upward swing and then striking the enemy with his sword like he is swinging a baseball bat. In Devil May Cry 5, Rebellion is only used in Dante's first mission, though it is identical in moveset to Sparda and any skills purchased for it carry over. After the game has been completed once, the player can select whether to use Rebellion, Sparda or Devil Sword Dante as their sword, but once this selection is made it cannot be changed without visiting a store. On completing Son of Sparda difficulty, Dante will unlock a skill called "Irregular Full Custom" which allows him to equip all three swords at once. Like Sparda, Rebellion is inferior in most regards to Devil Sword Dante, lacking its special "Swords Formation" moves and ability to use Drive or Overdrive. Dante can still access the Sin Devil Trigger while using Rebellion, however. Movesets Devil May Cry 2= |-| Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - , , A quick 3-hit combo. - ,—, , A 4-hit combo for crowd control. The second and third swings circle around the player in rapid succession, while the final swing deals greater damage in an arc to the right of the player. - (mid-air) A powerful overhead swing from mid-air which returns the player to the ground. Drive can be charged during this move, given that there is enough air between the player and the target. - + + A high speed lunge attack towards a targeted enemy, which knocks them back upon connecting. Level 2 does more damage and has even greater range. Note that there are no invincibility frames in the dash mechanic of Stinger. - + + Swing Rebellion upwards to fling enemies into the air. Hold down the attack button to launch the player into the air. - Crazy Rebellion Combo II/StingerThis attack can also be initiated using Stinger, by releasing the Left Analog Stick and pressing . Rapidly stab enemies in front of the player with blinding speed. Combo is finished by a longer range thrust, which deals greater damage and knocks back stricken enemies. - (hold and release) An attack with a slow start that sends a powerful shockwave towards distant enemies. The buildup of Drive can be held for longer to launch a stronger shockwave. - (mid-air) By concentrating magical energy into the area under your feet, you are able to perform a double jump to reach higher, more strategic locations. This second jump contains invincibility frames. - + (mid-air, Devil Trigger, hold) After transforming into Demon form, you can spread out demon wings to glide to the ground. } - Swordmaster= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - (ground) Spin your sword vertically at high speeds to slice and dice the enemy to bits - the initial attack will fling the enemy upward while the second keeps them airborne. - (mid-air) Perform a 4 hit sword strike combo in mid-air, ending in a powerful slash that sends enemies flying. - + + Hurl your sword at the enemy, resulting in the sword spinning around inside the enemy, applying constant damage, though it leaves Dante with only a kick for melee. Press the style button again to call your sword back. - (Sword Pierce, ground) Kick while Rebellion is skewered in a foe. - + + , (rapid) After an initial dash towards a target, perform all of Rebellion's ground attacks and combos in a rapid, separate combo, ending with Million Stab. The initial dash does not contain any invincibility frames. - Crazy Dance Macabre Plant your sword into the ground and spin around it, kicking all enemies in the immediate vicinity. Combo ends with a devastating slash which sends enemies flying. - Killer Bee (Sword Pierce), (mid-air) Perform a diving kick towards a targeted enemy. } }} |-| Devil May Cry 4= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - PS3: , , XBOX: , , A quick 3-slash combo. - PS3: ,—, , XBOX: ,—, , A 4-hit combo for crowd control. The second and third swings circle around the player in rapid succession. Combo ends with a complete Million Stab that cannot be canceled. - PS3: (mid-air) XBOX: (mid-air) A devastating overhead attack powerful enough to shatter the sturdiest of armoured helms or demonic skulls. - PS3: + + XBOX: + + A powerful attack that launches an enemy skyward. By holding down / , you will follow the enemy up into the air. - PS3: + + XBOX: + + A high speed lunge attack towards a targeted enemy, which knocks them back upon connecting. Level 2 has an increased damage output and even greater range. - Hold Y while performing Stinger/Rebellion Combo B A blinding whirlwind of stabs with enough momentum to blast an enemy away. - PS3: (hold and release) XBOX: (hold and release) Hurl Rebellion at an enemy. The impaled blade will shred the enemy until called back by pressing . } - Swordmaster= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - PS3: XBOX: Spin Rebellion at propeller-like speeds. Initial attack will send the enemy skyward. - PS3: (Prop) XBOX: (Prop) After launching an enemy with Prop, slice and dice your foe with the rapidly spinning blade. Hold / to extend the duration of the attack. - PS3: , , , (mid-air) XBOX: , , , (mid-air) A multiple sword strike combo that ends with an attack that sends enemies flying. - PS3: + + XBOX: + + When initiating the attack, you will be vulnerable, though the attack itself is a very powerful shockwave strike that will hit faraway enemies as well. By pressing the style button straight after performing the first strike, you can follow it up with 2 more. - PS3: + XBOX: + A Drive attack born from a slash. While the speed at which it is unleashed is admirable, it does have a limiting effect on power. - PS3: (Drive) XBOX: (Drive) Adds an additional two shockwaves to the Drive attack. - PS3: + + (rapid) XBOX: + + (rapid) Unleash a streaming barrage of sword slashes that dance around their doomed targets with breakneck speed, finishing with a home run swing that deals a massive amount of damage. } }} |-| Devil May Cry 5= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Rebellion Combo A On ground, press , , / , , Perform a rapid three-stage combo - Rebellion Combo B On ground, press , then , , then , A riff on Rebellion Combo A. Damage enemies behind while attacking those in front - Helm Breaker In mid-air, press / A devastating overhead attack with enough power to shatter even the sturdiest of demonic skull bones - High Time On ground, press + ↓ + / + ↓ + Lunge forward and send the enemy into the air. Hold / to join the enemy in the air for quick follow-up slices - Stinger On ground, press + ↑ + / + ↑ + A high-speed lunge attack toward the enemy that skewers them through the middle. While the Devil Trigger is active, the attack is more powerful, but expends the DT Gauge - Stinger 2 On ground, press + ↑ + / + ↑ + A powered-up version of the classic piercing attack. Has longer range than the original - Million Stab During Stinger, hold / and release L stick Rush in to stab the enemy with blinding speed. Repeatedly tap / for more stabs } - Swordmaster= class="wikitable" - bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Action ! Command ! Description - Prop On ground, press / Whip Rebellion around in a high-rev spin, launching the enemy upward - Shredder After Prop, press / Follow up a prop by thrusting your spinning a blade forward to slice the enemy. Hold / to extend duration - Aerial Rave In mid-air, press , , , / , , , Trap the enemy in a mid-air blitz of sword strikes - Round Trip On ground, press + ↓ + / + ↓ + Hurl Rebellion at an enemy. The impaled blade will shred the enemy until called back by pressing - Dance Macabre On ground, press + ↑ + repeatedly tap / + ↑ + repeatedly tap Unleash a streaming barrage of sword slashes that dance around their doomed targets with breakneck speed, finishing with a home run swing that deals a massive amount of damage. } }} Appearances in Other Media ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Dante wields Rebellion. One of his special moves is also named "Rebellion", which deals a moderate amount of Physical/Almighty damage to a single target and cannot be dodged; the animation for this move is a five-hit combo using Rebellion. Another deadly move is "Stinger", which has the same rushing strike animation which deals heavy amount of Physical/Almighty damage to a single target and has moderate chance to inflict Instant Death. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante wields his Rebellion and can perform many of his signature techniques, including High Time, Helm Breaker, Prop Shredder, Stinger, Million Stab, Aerial Rave, Drive, Air Hike, Dance Macabre and Crazy Dance. Dante can also perform a new Level 3 Hyper Combo, "Devil Must Die", in which he zips back and forth with Stingers and stabs the opponent with a final Stinger that propels the enemy backward into a magical trap of some sort that resembles those set by Trish. Monster Hunter Frontier G Rebellion appears as an available weapon in ''Monster Hunter Frontier G. ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite In this game, Rebellion functions the same as it did before, but now its power has access to a feature similar to the Super costume when in battle with Jedah. Because Rebellion was a cameo like its previous appearances, there are no new gameplay features due to it working the same. ''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition The Rebellion is featured on Dante's costume for Ken, appearing on his back.Get Ready to Slay with Devil May Cry Costumes for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition – Air Man Costume Incoming! ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Dante wields Rebellion. One of his skills is called "Million Stab" which deals Physical damage four times to all enemies. Dante's animation resembles that of the Million Stab seen in ''Devil May Cry 5, but only the ending part. ''Teppen Dante always wields the Rebellion as a Hero character, though he does not use it in any of his Hero Arts. The Rebellion is also featured in multiple cards of the game, always being held by Dante. Gallery DMC2 Image illustration Rebellion Omori 3142.png|''DMC2 promotional illustration Dante Anime.jpg|Rebellion in the animated series Rebellion Dormant Manga.png|Rebellion Dormant in the manga DanteSparda-1.png|Rebellion's Codex File in DMC3 Rebellion concept DMC5.png|Rebellion's concept art for DMC5 Rebellion render Monster Hunter.jpg Rebellion Kai render Monster Hunter.jpg DMC5 X haraKIRI - Rebellion promo image.jpg Trivia *Rebellion holds the record for being used to stab Dante out of all devil swords in the franchise at 4 times, in Devil May Cry 3 (by Vergil), in the anime by Sid, 4'' (by Nero) and ''5 (by Dante). *In Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Dante threw Rebellion at a possessed Elena Huston and it separated the demon from her. It is not made clear whether this was intended to be a feature of the weapon, or of Dante himself. *A Rebellion replica was made in an episode of the popular series Man at Arms: Reforged.Dante's Rebellion Sword (Devil May Cry) - MAN AT ARMS REFORGED References Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 2 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons